Unit Information
Charter Listed below are the eight rules of charter we expect to be followed here at Sigma Security Group. These rules of charter apply to every member of the unit, regardless of "seniority". Repeated offenses will be dealt with by the members appointed in staff positions here at the unit. Additionally, anonymous reports of said offenses may be made via the "#unit-feedback" channel in our discord. # Respect: 'Be respectful to every person regardless of who they are, what they play, or why they play. Flaming, abusing, and misusing pings in any way will not be tolerated. Repeat violators will be subject to increasing penalty. # '''Maturity: '''Respond to the environment in an appropriate manner. Personal attacks, racism, and other forms of discrimination in a public atmosphere will be punished without warning. ''This is an 18+ unit and members are expected to act appropriately. # '''Professionalism: '''Welcome new members, help with decisions by voicing your thoughts, submit suggestions, and engage in proactive discussion to improve your community. # '''Teamwork: '''Enable leaders to get their operations running smoothly, and execute all instructions from leadership. Join operations only if you are certain you can attend for the entirely of their duration. # '''Roleplay: '''You are to assume the character of your chosen role. You will act in an effective and appropriate fashion at all times, no matter how serious or humorous the situation might be. This includes context-appropriate equipment as well as avoiding the use of in-game text-chat. # '''Loyalty: '''Mention of other units you are a member of in a public atmosphere is not allowed under any circumstances. If you talk about a unit, make sure it is this one. # '''Leadership: '''Members are to create, maintain, and promote a friendly, professional environment for all users at all times. Staff must always exercise vigilance regarding their jurisdiction and powers. # '''Communication: '''Members are to use mass notification tools only when organizing unit functions. Members repeatedly misusing these tools will have their privilege removed. Members are also expected to restrict the topic of their communication to the appropriate channels. '''Goals Listed below are our four main goals for our unit that we intend for all our members to be on the same page about. These mission goals provide all members whether new or returning the same experience that we wish to have at the forefront--the same experience that brought all our members together in the first place. You as member of Sigma will be required to uphold both the rules of our charter, as previously stated, and our mission goals here. # Context Sensitive Equipment: We believe in bringing appropriate equipment into the field within the context of the operation. We maintain logistical minimalism, and only carry what we need to complete our mission. # Authentic Decision Making: '''We want an understanding that lives are not expendable. We discourage reckless tactical decision making and want to promote calculated and considered decisions. We simulate fatalities as an integral part of combat. We ensure all casualties are realistically handled and prepared for extraction before reinforcements are deployed. # '''Quality Over Quantity: '''We focus on recruiting great people to fight alongside us and play with them at the highest level. We do not focus on getting people in the door regardless of their alignment with the group. # '''Real Life Comes First: '''We understand that this is just a video game, and as such you might not always be able to attend our operations. '''Staff Roles Director' : '''Directors are responsible for the well being of the unit as a whole. They carry the authority to direct all unit matters. '''Executive' : '''Executives are tasked as the executors and ambassadors of the Director. They are expected to make decisions when the Director is absent, and advise the Director on all matters. '''Manager' : '''Managers are tasked with maintaining the culture and atmosphere of the unit. They are expected to enforce the unit "#mission and charter" using administrative measures. '''Coordinator' : '''Coordinators are tasked with the mentor-ship and and development of junior members. They are expected to manage unit certifications, workshops, promotions, and demotions. They are subject matter experts (SMEs) in minimally two areas. Pay Rates '''Specialist' : '''Specialists our most senior members. They are expected to be mentors and subject matter experts in at least one area, qualified by an Expert Certification. Specialists are also expected to run workshops and certification courses in their field of specialty to maintain this position. '''Operator : '''Operators have demonstrated that they are proficient leaders. They are expected to be mentors, and can lead a four-fireteam or 16-man element. They are promoted to Specialist based on effective leadership of full 16-man elements as well as the acquisition of an Expert Certification. '''Contractor : '''Contractors have demonstrated they are capable team members. They are expected to be mentors to lower ranks, and can lead up to a four-man fireteam. They are promoted to Operator based on advanced combat knowledge and effective leadership of four-man teams. '''Associate : '''Associates have demonstrated adequate standards during operations. They are expected to be competent members, and execute their mission effectively. They are promoted to Contractor based on standard combat knowledge and understanding of ''ACE3 mechanics. Candidate : Candidates are new hires to Sigma Security Group and are yet untested. Senior members are expected to mentor them and ensure that they succeed within the unit; Candidates are promoted after they have taken part in a deployment with Sigma Security Group and demonstrate basic understanding of the unit, its structure and #mission, as well as ArmA 3 and ACE3 mechanics.Category:Unit Information